Automobiles currently being manufactured are equipped with so many devices and systems that require a driver's attention that a driver can easily be distracted or even disoriented, especially at night. Some individuals might also find the large number and different types and shapes of the various controls in or around a vehicle's dashboard to be confusing to the point of being overwhelming. Many drivers might appreciate receiving timely assistance locating a control or input for a vehicle device, feature or system.
A built-in garage door opener is one device that many driver's use at least twice each day. Many vehicles are now provided with universal openers that have multiple push buttons by which multiple different doors or gates can be operated. Helping a driver timely find a garage door opener in a vehicle, especially at night, would be an improvement over the prior art.